Perfect Company
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Kate and Tony get kidnapped, Gibbs fights to save her...them I mean, and the aftermath. I didn't feel like splitting it into chapters. Sorry...


**A/N **I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. Everytime I go over it to check, I'm always half asleep. I hope you enjoy.

With a quick punch to her jaw, Kate found herself on the dirty floor of a cell, still tied with her hands behind her. The nylon rope cut her wrist, along with her ankles. Before her eyes closed completely, she could begin to taste the blood that trickled down from her ear.

"Throw her back with the other one." A tall, burly man with dark hair threw down his brass knuckles and Kate's last sound was the echo of the metal bouncing around on the floor.

"Kate, Kate. Please, wake up." Tony sat on his calves hovering over Kate's unconscious body. "Kate!" He was terrified seeing Kate as he did. He didn't understand how she was still breathing, but he wasn't complaining. Blood coated her left cheek heavy and thick. Their cell was dark, but the blood still glistened off her face.

He leaned his back against the dirty brick wall sighing disappointingly. He didn't know what to do to help her. He felt like he was failing her, failing Gibbs. Then, in the midst of his self-blame, he heard her cough.

He looked down, Kate's head lie in his lap, and he watched Kate slowly open her eyes.

"Kate. Are you okay?"

"DiNozzo, what do you think?" Her voice croaked from the soreness of every inch of her body.

"Can you tell me where it all hurts? Kate, I want to make sure that any damage done can be fixed."

Kate was surprised to hear Tony being so serious and filled with sincere worry.

"Well, he punched me a few times," she pointed to her left jaw, "all with brass knuckles."

She paused to take a breath which caused her to wince from the tightness in her ribs with each inhale. "It cut my ear and jaw."

Tony helped her sit up and examined her cheek. "Jesus Kate. I'm, I'm sorry." She turned to him and gave him her most convincing smile. "Where else Kate?"

Another wincing breath allowed her to mumble, "My ribs, my shoulders…my thighs."

"Thighs?"

"Yea."

His face became stern, "What did they do to you, Kate?" He wrapped an arm around her. "You need to tell me Kate."

"They threatened to rape me Tony. One of them was about to, but the one in charge made him quit. Depending on what information they get from you, they're going to rape me later. But, I don't honestly think there is anything you could tell them that will keep it from happening." Being raped was Kate's worst fear and she felt she would be living it before the day was over.

"Kate, I'm so sorry." He turned his body so that he sat in front of her. "I won't let them hurt you." He felt the needed to comfort her, to make her feel the best she could possibly feel with her present pain. Staring down into her eyes he leaned to kiss her. Just before his lips could touch hers, the same man that had stopped her from being raped, yet the same one, who punched her with brass knuckles, was now standing just inside the cell.

"How touching." Tony quickly turned around to see him watching them with a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm sorry to say this Tony, but you will have to share her with us for a little while. I promise we'll give her back to you in one piece." He then threw them down a bottle of water and began to walk out. "I wouldn't want you to die of thirst or something." He laughed as he slammed the cell door behind him.

A moment of silence passed before Kate finally questioned Tony. "What the hell was that DiNozzo?"

"Uh… I was going to kiss you, but as I can now see, you weren't going to return the favor." He sat back down next to her and sighed closing his eyes as he rested his head against the wall.

"Look, Tony, I really like you. You're a great friend, but"

"I understand. It won't happen again."

"It's not you Tony,"

"I know it's 'me'. So cliché Kate."

"Actually, what I was going to say is, it's Gibbs."

He opened his eyes and turned back to Kate. "What? Did you just say Gibbs?"

"Yea." She rolled her eyes in defeat, then, focused back on Tony. "Gibbs and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

"How long are a few months."

"Uh… maybe seven."

"Seven months! Wow, you have got to be kidding me. I feel like an idiot."

"No, Tony. You're not. I must say that Gibbs and I have done our best keeping it a secret."

"Wow. Well. Anyway. Do you mind if I check out your ribs." He wanted quickly to change the subject.

She narrowed her eyes at him and reached for the bottom of her shirt. "Ribs only DiNozzo."

He pressed a couple fingers softly against her ribs, checking each one, measuring the damage by her reaction. "I think you broke a couple."

She let her shirt fall back down over her stomach. "Great."

He grabbed the water bottle, "Here, drink this."

XXXXX

"Gibbs, please, calm down." Director Morrow put his arm out to Gibbs.

"I can't sir. I'm sorry, but she's my best agent and I'm not going to risk losing her." He stormed off from his office and headed to the bullpen. "McGee. Playback the phone call."

"You got it boss."

With some typing on his keyboard, the sound of Gibbs' last phone call with Kate poured from the speakers.

"_Gibbs, shots were just fired from the house. Tony and I are checking it out."_

"_Alright, stay on the line with me."_

"_Freeze. NCIS."_ Tony's voice echoed through the phone.

"_Tony!"_ Kate shrieked.

"_Kate. Kate what's going on?"_ Gibbs heard the loud thud of the phone hitting the floor, a gunshot, then the rustling of Kate joining next. _"Kate! Kate, are you okay?" _His heart was pounding from his chest at the thought that she was gone.

"_Hello?"_ A strange voice came on the phone, "_May I ask who's calling."_

"_Who the hell is this?" _Gibbs' shouting had increased.

"_You should know, you have had your two agents stalking my house for so long now. I'm sorry, but I will have to cut this conversation short, I have two new guests and I need to carry them somewhere a little new. I wouldn't want you to find me before I get a chance to play with them."_

"_You bastard. I am going to hunt you down and-"_

McGee stopped the recording. "Boss, I'm"

"McGee, we have to find her."

"You mean them." McGee was curious and confused.

"That's what I meant." He grunted as he walked off.

XXXXXX

"Come on DiNozzo. I am going to call that Gibbs of yours, and we will discuss your going home, but I need guarantee that I will never be visited by NCIS again." The man in charge, who they had been following for about a month, was named Thomas Murray. This man was now torturing both him and Kate.

"Well, I'm sorry Murray, but see, Gibbs isn't a 'leave it alone' type. He'll stop by from time to time, most likely wanting coffee, so you need to be prepared." Tony was always making jokes, but Murray wasn't going to put up with Tony's antics. The brass knuckles that had once met Kate's face were now greeting Tony repeatedly until he met the same unconsciousness she had.

"Here you go Kate, he wasn't feeling very chatty. Maybe you can make him talk." He began to walk out of the room when a smile rose on his face. "Actually…maybe you really can. Grab them both."

XXXXXX

Kate fought as much as she could, but she found herself tied down to a table. Her tears she was trying to fight back still spilt from her eyes anyway. Her shirt had been ripped open and her pants pulled off. She felt so exposed, but what made it worse was that Tony sat tied in a chair next to her, beginning to wake.

"Hello Tony. It's nice to see you again." He waved Kate's phone in his face. "We are going to call Gibbs now. We will be discussing a, trade of a kind."

"He won't help you. He won't help criminals."

"I don't know Tony." He glanced at Kate. "I think he would try to save the woman he loves, don't you?"

He saw Kate lying there almost bare, tears streaming. "Don't you hurt her, or I'll"

"You'll what? You'll have to deal with the fact that the only one who can get your love out of this will be Gibbs. Tony, how does it feel? How does it feel knowing that the woman you love loves your boss? That must be agonizing."

"I don't love Kate, she's my friend, my colleague."

"Don't lie to me Tony, I saw the kiss." He began to snicker as he rested his hand on Tony from behind, leaning his mouth to Tony's ear. "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Ah, Murray, that kiss was completely one sided."

"Exactly the point. Now shh Tony, I'm trying to make a phone call." He began to search through Kate's phone for his number. "Ooh, interesting text messages Kate. Gibbs is quite a romantic isn't he?" Finally, he put the phone up to his ear and his index finger over his lips. "Gibbs, hello. I wanted to talk to you. It appears I have something that belongs to you."

"I have something that belongs to you too dirt bag."

"Is that right Gibbs? Is it worth the love of your life and the not so loved Tony?"

"I'd say so. Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Come on now, I know about you and Kate. You should have seen the kiss Tony and them shared after I had a talk with your Kate. Quite intimate. I believe you have some competition."

"If you hurt Katie, I swear to you."

"Katie? That's very nice to hear. I finally have a new name for her. So, what do you have for me?"

"We found the drugs and money you had stored at the storage building. If you want it back, you will meet me with both Kate and Tony."

"How do I know that you will let me go? Just walk off free without any harm with my drugs and cash?"

"All I can give you is my word Murray. All I can say is that I want them back and if you deliver, I can promise you that I will as well, and you will not be followed by us or harmed in any way."

"Fine. Tomorrow night, midnight, meet me back at the storage building. I'll have both of them with me. If you bring anyone with you, I will be forced to hurt your Katie."

"You have my word. I will be there." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"McGee." Gibbs called as he walked out of the elevator to his desk.

"Yes boss?"

"Do a trace on Kate's cell."

"You got it."

He dropped into his desk and let his face meet the cold metal desk. 'How could I let this happen to her?'

XXXXXX

Murray snapped the phone shut and looked to Kate. "Well, you two will be going home shortly. But not too soon." He let his hand trace her leg up to her inner thigh. "How do you feel about that?" He slowly pulled the tape off her mouth.

"I'm ready to see him kick your ass Murray."

"Aren't you feisty. Throw them both back in the cell."

XXXXX

"Tony." Kate's voice barely made it to his ears. She was fatigued and beaten; yet she fought so hard to stay strong for them both.

"Yes Kate." He had his arm around her, holding her firmly against him. They had both lost blood tonight and mentally wounded.

"Do you really think he'll give us up?" She twirled the end of the shirt that Tony had let her wear to cover herself. It was stained with his blood and the smell of his cologne still lingered on the collar.

"Honestly, I really do."

"Are you scared?"

He looked down to Kate, who had her head leaning against his chest. He had to tell her what she needed to hear, whether it be truth or not. "Not at all Kate. You know Gibbs. He'll take down all of them with ease, then carry us out of here." She half-heartedly smiled and closed her eyes. "Good night." He whispered.

XXXXXX

"Kate, let's go. I promise no one will see us."

"You can't be sure of that. This is the bar we all go to after work."

"Yea, _after_ work. This isn't after work anymore. It's about 12:30 at night." Gibbs laughed then leaned her down onto the hood of his car and kissed her. "For me?"

She turned her cheek towards him giggling. "Jethro!"

"Come on. You have nothing to worry about."

"Fine," She turned her face back towards his to find his lips against hers. He took her top lip in between his and let his tongue graze the pink flesh he had gained control of. "One drink, then we go home."

He leaned back, each leg on the outside of hers; he pulled her up so that her chest met his. "I can't complain there."

XXXXXX

"Kate, wake up." Tony nudged her side lightly as to not hurt her. "Murray is coming."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up from her new Tony cushion. "What time is it?"

"Hello Katie, it is about 8:30." Two men that followed him grabbed each agent by their shoulders and lead them out of the cell. "We have a trip to make and I wouldn't want you to be late for Gibbs now."

"Come on now Murray, you know Gibbs won't be giving you your drugs and money. We don't compromise with criminals."

"NCIS doesn't compromise with criminals, Tony, but Gibbs will." Tony and Kate were shoved into an SUV, after being handcuffed, and buckled in. "Safety first." He chuckled as he let his hand graze Kate hip as he put the buckle into place.

XXXXXXX

"Boss. You can't do this."

"McGee, I know you aren't telling me what I can and can't do." Gibbs said as he turned around to let his face meet his, only inches apart, intimidating Tim but not enough for him to back down.

"Gibbs. Tony and Kate are my friends, too, but they wouldn't want you trading with Murray and letting him get away."

"Who said anything about them getting away?"

"You. You told Murray that no one would follow them."

"No McGee, I said _we_ wouldn't follow them. I called Tobias, he has had the storage building surrounded since I hung up the phone with him after talking to Murray."

McGee stood in shock. He knew his boss was clever and wise, but never saw this plan coming. "Nice one boss."

"I know McGee." He marched off to the elevator to visit Abby's lab.

XXXXXX

"Murray, everything looks clear. We did a perimeter search and didn't see anything unusual." One of Murray's men walked in letting his sig sauer fit back into its holster, all which has actually belonged to Tony. He rubbed Kate's cheek. "Can't we have just a little fun?"

"No." He yelled as he slapped the man's hand away from Kate. "Playtime is over Evan. We are giving these two back, unharmed further than they have been already."

Evan walked away silently. Kate was amused, but thankful, for Evan was much larger than Murray, but seemed to fear him. His intelligence made an obvious mark on them all.

"So, Katie," Murray pulled up a chair and sat in it facing her, leaning forward with his arms around the backrest. "Tell me about Gibbs."

"Well, see, he is strong, and has every intention of kicking your ass, oh, and not giving you money or drugs."

"Tsk tsk Katie. Come on, it's only 3:00, we have a lot of time to spare, let's at least be civilized."

She nodded, figuring he was actually right. At least this way time went by without harassment on her part.

"So…"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet?"

XXXXXX

"Fornell, don't read into this, in fact, don't even respond, but I really appreciate this."

"I know Gibbs." He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We'll take care of this."

Midnight was approaching fast, and Gibbs, drugs and money in hands, was about to set off to the storage locker. "Don't let him get away Tobias." He walked off.

"Murray!" He grasped the handle on each bag tightly as he watched the storage building's door slide up, the dim light allowing him to see his two agents hands cuffed behind their backs sitting in chairs. The hand of Evan and another one of Murray's men lay on each agent.

"You must be Gibbs." He brought his hand out to shake. With no response, he shrugged and placed his hand back to his side. "Katie has told me quite a lot about you. I must say, the circumstances of our meeting I do regret. I think you would rather enjoy my company in some other situation."

"I doubt that. How do you want to do this?"

"Well, open the bags and let me make sure that what I want is in there. If all is well, you walk out of here with Katie and Tony, the end. You will never see me again."

Without taking his eyes off of Murray, he dropped the bags, leaned down, and unzipped them both. Murray leaned over a little to see the items inside where indeed what he had hoped.

"Good. Evan, Brooks, un-cuff them and bring them over." He turned to face them "Carefully Evan." They did as told, but not before Evan left a kiss on Kate's cheek.

Evan grabbed the two bags and Brooks began to let them go. Tony walked beside his boss to receive a 'take no action' look from him. Kate stopped when Murray's hand lightly grabbed her arm.

"Katie." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this, I wish we could have been friends. I'm going to miss you."

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kate actually smile. "Murray, I wish you hadn't gotten involved with this kind of thing." She put her hand on his shoulder and walked to Gibbs who wrapped his arms around her, still focusing his sight on Murray.

"Can we leave now?"

"Feel free Gibbs." Murray turned to grab a bag from Evan.

Gibbs set his hand on the small of Kate's back as they walked back the path to get out of the storage lot. "Gibbs." Tony whispered. "That was seriously it? We just negotiated with criminals?"

"Of course not Tony." He smirked.

The SUV rolled past them to the exit and Gibbs just smiled as Tobias and his men immediately halted them at gunpoint. He watched them all get cuffed without much struggle, but most importantly, he heard Murray laugh.

XXXXXXX

"Katie. What all happened?"

"What do you mean? You read the report I made."

"No, I know you were both beaten, but… What caused you to smile at him like that?"

She sat down next to him on the couch and handed him a beer. Taking a long sip of hers, she finally sighed. "He, he protected me."

He began to choke on his beer. "What the hell? How did he protect you? He beat you Kate. He had you tied to a table to rape you. How the hell is that protection?"

"He wasn't going to Gibbs."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" His voice was rising with frustration.

"I don't know why damn it, I just do. I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer good enough for you."

"Don't you hate him?"

"Of course I do Jethro, he beat me until I passed out. I'm sore as hell and he almost broke two of my ribs. You can say I'm pretty pissed."

"All I am saying is you don't seem to be all that mad at him. You don't have the look of revenge."

"He is in jail now, that's all the comfort I need. Look Gibbs. Murray and I talked."

His eyebrows raised, "Talked?"

"Yea, we talked about… you and me. I can't help but see a different part of him. I do not ignore the part that beat this shit out of me, but I saw another side. Honestly, I think he was right. If we had met him on different terms, we would rather like him."

"I wasn't expecting that." He sat down his beer and stretched his arms out to firmly grab his thighs to hold back his anger.

"He only tormented you to receive a reaction."

Gibbs stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Well, he sure as hell got one."

"It's obvious that there's nothing I can say right now that will make you happy."

"Listen Kate." He sighed, his hands giving up. "All that matters is that you are safe at home now and… We'll talk about this later."

"Jethro, please don't do this."

"Do what Caitlin?"

"Why are you mad at me?" Kate began to pout out frustration and her body's weariness was overtaking her. She didn't want to fight with Gibbs, not when she needed him the most. Her mind was still in a haze. "Please. I don't want to fight about this. I hate that man for putting me through what he did, but _you_ saved me. _You_ came in and saved me. That is all that matters, is it not?"

He sighed, defeated, and pecked her cheek. "It's been a long day for everyone."

Kate watched him grab his beer off the end table and walk back to the kitchen. She huffed silently and fell into the couch. 'God damn.'

Before she could even drown herself in all the things Murray did and said, and all things Gibbs had questioned, she fell asleep on the couch.

The sun had left the sky and the house became much cooler, but to Kate's surprise, she woke to find herself warmly secure under a thick blanket. She still had her migraine from the abuse from Murray, but she could tell the pain was dissipating; honestly, the drugs were just working well.

She started to sit up to make an attempt up the stairs to the bed. She was actually curious and confused to why Gibbs hadn't taken her there already. 'Great. He really is pissed. This is it, isn't it? He is going to end it.' She threw the blanket down behind her.

A groggy voice in the dark made her jump in fear. "Where are you going?"

She finally exhaled as she turned to see the outline of Gibbs sitting in the recliner, his arms stretching over his head, the blanket he was under sliding down his body.

"Well, I though I was going to join you in bed."

"Ah, come on Katie. Don't you think I would have taken you with me if that's where I was?" It calmed Kate greatly to hear his reassuring words, whether submerged in yawns or not.

She turned the switch of the lamp on allowing the dim light to blanket only a smallest portion of the room. "Of course." She sat down in his lap. "About earlier."

"Don't worry about it Katie."

"No, I should have…"

"No. We were both not in a good mood. We have both had eventful past few days. We're both mad at Murray, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you like that."

Kate need not hear any more. She leaned down and brought him into a strong kiss. "I love you Jethro."

"I love you Katie."

"Next time I get kidnapped, and you so ever charmingly save me," she rolled her eyes and laughed into his neck. "Next time, I promise I'll prove to you that I hate the son of a bitch."

He let his chin rest on her head and rubbed small, lazy circles into her back with his thumb. He couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be. All he knew was that with his Katie in his arms, all was well. "Next time." He laughed. "What makes you think I'll let you out of my sight again?"


End file.
